


Distractions

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Director Daisy Johnson, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingerfucking, Future Fic, Mild Sexual Content, Naked Female Clothed Male, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Porn with Feelings, Undercover Missions, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Daisy's getting ready for an undercover op - Phil 'distracts' her.





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skyepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/gifts).



> I saw this prompt: 
> 
> _“Shush. You’re distracting me.”_
> 
> _“Well, that is what I do best.”_
> 
> reblogged by a friend, and this fell out of my brain in response.

"Shush. You’re distracting me." Daisy gives Phil a look.

"Well, that is what I do best." He smirks back at her, and she rolls her eyes, then focuses her attention back on getting ready for this op. It's been ages since she did an undercover mission and she'd forgotten what a rush it can be – when Phil Coulson isn't distracting her, that is.

She's staring into her closet, trying to decide which dress will best convey her undercover persona's personality. He'd come in – well she's not sure she recalls what the pretext was, now she thinks about it – she suspects he just came in to watch her getting ready. Not that she minds in the least.

"You could be helping," she points out, and he gets up from the corner of the bed he's been perching on and comes to stand behind her. She's not even remotely surprised when he wraps his arms around her underwear-clad body and pulls her back against his chest. She has a suspicion that they're going to end up having sex before she's ready, and she's glad that she decided to get ready in good time.

"The black one?" he murmurs against her ear as he slides his right hand down her torso to cup her sex through the silk knickers she's wearing. 

"You mean the backless black one with the plunging neckline that shows off my cleavage?" she teases.

"Mmhmm," he murmurs, and presses two fingers between her legs. She moans quietly as he presses against her clit while simultaneously pressing her ass against his growing erection. 

"Phil," she murmurs. 

"A dress like that," he says, and slips his fingers inside her panties. "Says that this is a woman who is sexy and confident." His mouth is hot on the side of her neck as he pushes his fingers into her already moist heat.

"Am I?" she asks, then moans as he begins to stroke her.

"You're a very, very sexy woman," he says firmly. "And while you're still not 100% confident of that, you're very confident of your own abilities. And that's very sexy, too."

"Yeah?" She moans again as he pushes his fingers deeper and thrusts them faster.

"Oh yeah."

They don't speak for the next few minutes as Phil fingers her to an intense climax while Daisy grinds her ass against his thickening cock. By the time he pushes her over the edge she can tell he's almost ready to pop, and she pulls away, then turns towards him and sheds both her bra and her panties before she pushes him down onto the bed so that he sprawls on his back. He's barefoot, but wearing pants and a white button down shirt, whereas she's naked aside from her stockings and heels.

She gets a condom out of the packet on the nightstand, then eases his stiff prick free of his pants and boxers.

"Like this?" he asks, his excitement obvious.

"Like this," she confirms, and after sheathing his cock, she straddles him. He groans her name as she guides him into her slick sex, and she can't stop a soft moan from escaping as he fills and stretches her. 

"Do you have time for this?" he asks as she rocks forward and bends her head to kiss him.

"You're asking me that now?" she asks amused. "When I've already got your cock in me?"

He looks a bit shamefaced, and a tinge of pink colours his cheekbones. "I'd have felt guilty if I didn't ask," he says. "But I really want you to fuck me."

She smirks. "I came in here to get ready with plenty of time in hand to fuck your brains out, Phil," she assures him.

He blushes fully now, then murmurs, "Thank you" before she lowers her head and kisses him.

An hour later he escorts her to the waiting car, and she thinks that if it wasn't for the way his vibrations are radiating contentment, she'd never know they'd just spent 30 minutes having vigorous sex.

He hands her into the car, then climbs into the driver's seat, and she settles back, drawing her Director Daisy on an Undercover Mission persona on like a favourite pair of jeans.

"Ready?" he asks.

"Ready," she tells him. 

He gives a nod, then drives away, and she thinks, not for the first or last time, how lucky she is to have Phil Coulson in her life – and in her bed. If nothing else, the vigorous sex settled the little lick of nerves that she was feeling about tonight's op – and she has a shrewd suspicion that's one of the reasons why Phil came into their quarters and 'distracted' her tonight. She reckons he deserves a proper 'thank you' for that later – and she knows just how to express her gratitude. The thought makes her smile in happy anticipation.


End file.
